1. Field of the Invention
The present invention and method relates to a hair fastener for connecting two or more hair sections together. More particularly a ponytail connecting fastener comprising two elastic bands with a connecting member attached to each.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people like to fasten their hair into a ponytail. This is a classic and stylish way to secure the hair however the current invention allows the user to secure two or more ponytails together to create a new and stylish hairstyle.